Harry Potter and Life After Death
by Arabella Lily Potter
Summary: Picks up straight after DH, pre-epilogue. Harry has full custody of Teddy. How will he deal with a month old baby, while grieving all the people he lost. Rated for language.


**Harry Potter and the Life after Death**

**Chapter 1: Starting Over and Legal Guardianship**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except from what you don't recognise from the JKR books.**

Harry Potter was in the Gryffindor common room after the defeat of Voldemort and was thinking about the love of his life, Ginny Weasley. She was the only girl he had ever loved and he had broke her heart. He had to leave her to find Lord Voldemort's horcruxes and just thinking about her made him feel extremley guilty. He wanted to go down to the Great Hall, where she was sitting with all the remaining Weasleys, but the thought they would all blame him for the death of Fred Weasley.

'They're gonna hate me, it was my fault they lost Fred, they'll never forgive me' Harry thought to himself. Just as he finished that thought, his best friends Ron Weasley (Ginny's big brother) and Hermione Granger walked into the common room and as though one of them was an accomplished Legilimens, they managed to read his mind.

'It's not your bloody fault, nobody blames you.' says Ron

'If only I could stop Riddle earlier none of these deaths would have happened. We would still have Fred, Tonks and Remus with us and poor Teddy would have his parents. Andromeda is going to blame me too. She lost her little girl, her only child, the reason she's here. She's just lost Ted and now Tonks.'

'HARRY ! NOBODY BLAMES YOU ! It always has been and always will be Riddle's fault !' shouted Hermione. 'Now, get your arse down to the Great Hall and speak to Ginny'.

'There's no need to find me, I'm right here' said Ginny, yawning as she walked through the Fat Lady portrait.

'GINNY... I've missed you so much' Harry exclaimed.

'Harry Potter... IF YOU EVER LEAVE ME AND HURT ME THE WAY YOU DID THEN PRETEND TO BE DEAD AND THINK YOU CAN WALTZ BACK IN HERE AND EVERYTHING WILL BE OK THEN YOU CAN GET TO FUCK !' screamed Ginny.

'Ginevra Molly Weasley ! If I ever hear you using that sort of language again I'll scrub your mouth out with soap ! stated Molly Weasley, the mother of all 7 Weasley children, who had just arrived in Gryffindor common room.

'Sorry mum...' Ginny said with a smile at her heartbroken mother and stormed up the stairs to his dormitory

'Molly, Fred should never have died, if I could I would take his place, he was an amazing person and he didn't deserve to die so young but he shall have a heroes funeral all costs covered by me. I am so sorry and if anyone has to blame it is me. That battle was between me and Riddle and no-one should have lost they're lives. Again, I am so so very sorry Molly.' spoke Harry, very shakily.

'Harry, nobody blames you, it was all You-Know-Who's fault, Fred died as a hero, that's the way he would have wanted to go'. Molly replied.

'I've just thought of something Mum, what's going to happen to Teddy. Is Andromeda in a fit state to be his guardian' ? Ron asked Molly.

'Andromeda actually sent me up here to find Harry as she wants to talk to him about that exact matter so if you could head down now please Harry'. Molly said facing Harry.

'Ok, I'll go now' and he walked out the Fat Lady portrait.

Molly went up the stairs to the 6th year girl dormitory to speak to her youngest child and only daughter.

When she arrived she crept up and sat next to Ginny on the end of her bed, put her arm around her and pulled her into a warm, comforting hug. Exactly what poor Ginny needed she thought.

'Don't be too hard on him, Ginny, please' said Molly ' He's been through a lot and he doesn't deserve any more heart ache'

'Mum, he broke my heart. I never want to feel that pain again'

'I know dear, but Harry makes you happy at the same time. I saw your face when Hagrid carried his body. The way you screamed was not a scream of fear or out of sadness, it was a scream of someone that had lost their one true love. He's back and he needs love, support and help and you're the only one he'll accept it from. He loves you Ginny, and you know it'.

'So you really think he does care about me. Should I give him another chance ?'

'I can't tell you what to do dear, so I'm just going to say follow your heart'

'Thanks Mum' Ginny gave her mum another smile.

Harry spotted Andromeda crouched over her daughter and son-in-law's bodies in silent tears. 'Andromeda, you wanted to speak to me ?' Harry whispered.

'Yes Harry, it's about Teddy'

'Whats wrong, where is he, is he hurt?'

'Teddy's fine, Minerva has him, she's feeding him. Don't worry he's safe with her.'

'Then why did you want me ?'

'As you know, you were Teddy's godfather which means you are his legal guardian. In the eyes of the law, you have full responsibilty of him but I realize that you are so young so if you don't think you can handle a month-old baby I can try make other arrangements.'

'I would be delighted to have Teddy full time but are you ok with it ?'

'I think it would be better for you to have him as everytime I look at him I see Remus's eyes and Nymphadora's metamorphmagi blood and her charm'.

'You know I inherited the Grimmauld Place house which included Kreacher - I was wondering if you would like to stay there for a bit until you get your life back on track'

'No Harry, it's fine... but is there a chance you can get Kreacher to help me around my house in Godric's Hollow'

'Ok, if your sure... Can I come along soon and collect Teddy's things'

'Of course, you are always welcome at my place Harry, no permission needed'

'Thanks Andromeda, I have to go now but I would like you to know that I am going to pay for 'Dora and Remus to have a joint heroes funeral'

'Call me Andy Harry, and thanks. I'll let you go now... bye'

'Bye Andro... Andy I mean'

A/N: What do you think ? This is my first ever FanFiction so hope you like it. I am writing this now lying on my couch as I have the day off school because I am ill. Hope you like it and please review ? The little review box down the bottom of the page feels lonely. Thanks =D xxxx


End file.
